Lady Karate
by SuppaOtaku
Summary: She was the best, she was the strongest. She was Tatsuki Arisawa. Lady Karate, the only un-lady like Lady-legend. He was Renji Abarai. Her oldest friend, he needed help from an expert, and who would be better then Lady Karate? - COHiatius
1. Meeting Again

_**A/N:** T__here are only a few fucken' stories about these two. It pisses me off. This pairing needs way more attention._

_So if ya have an idea, DO IT. Now for the information;_

_**Title:**__ Lady Karate_

_**Rating**: Click back and read._

_**Summary:** Click back and read._

_**Pairing(s):** RenTatsu, and your choices (See A/N: 2)_

_**Warnings:** This story is extremly AU, extremly._

"I don't own bleach." Talking

_I honestly don't._ Thinking/Flashback

**"****What would make you think I do ?"** Stressed words

Alrighty then let's start!

* * *

><p><em>There..I'll strike him there..<em>

He made a swift movement with his flat hands, trying to knock the smaller girl out off the circle. But she caught his hand with ease, knocking him back and sending him off balance.

"That's enough for today," she wiped the small drops of sweat off her forehead as she strecthed her muscels. "I have some stuff to do, you guys can continue practicing if you want."

The young man stood in the line next to the rest of class. They bowed to her, "Hai, sensei!" they saluted in sync. She walked off as her studends stared to spar with each other.

"SENSEI!" a loud voice screamed for her attention. One of her students was struggling to catch her breath.

She turned around quickly, "Cho, what is it?" she asked the student, whom was still trying to catch her breath.

"They want to challange you," she breathed out, "all five of them."

"Five..?" she wondered, why would anyone want to challenge her? And why would there be five of them?

She turned back to the group of men, whom were all staring at their sensei. She pointed at a random man. "Orihime," she said. "get Orihime here." she finished. He gave a short nod and ran past her to get their 'docter' Inoue-sama.

"And you Cho," she started "get me; Sado, Uuryu, Ryou and Hiyori."

"Will do." she nodded and ran away to do her part. The karate-trainer walked outside slowly, thinking about the possibilities of the identity of the people whom wanted to challange her.

She opened the two doors and the sun shone bright in her eyes. The only thing she saw when she squinted her eyes were five faint sillhouetes, they approached her slowly from out of the shadows.

"Who're you?" she asked them. Once they stepped into light she recorgnized them, her old friends.

"Jesus Christ, why act like some kind of predetor?" she asked them. _Cho was making such a fuss for no reason. _she smiled mentally.

"Renji, nice to see ya. You wanted to challenge me?" she asked nonchalantly.

"Actually Tatsuki, I need your help."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** That was chapter one! I'm gonna finish this in No-time at all._

_R&R for this question; Which do you like better? IshiHime and IchiRuki or IchiHime and IshiRuki?_

_IshiRuki is a option because I like it ^^._


	2. Our Fighters

_**A/N: **Enjoy_

* * *

><p>A quartet of people flew out the door as fast as they could, that littl girl came rushing in so fast so it<em> had<em> to be serious. When Sado was Renji standing next to Tatuski, he retreated.

"What's the big deal this time?" Hiyori asked them, neither of them responded. "Hey, I didn't come 're for yer shitty-chat with tweedle-dumb." she pointed at him accusingly. Renji immediately took offence.

"The fuck 's your problem?" he shouted angrily at the short fuse, she was really trying to make him mad. Tatsuki pushed him back and shook her head.

Hiyori and her sudden aggression never meant any good, but at least she had some bite with her bark. She could at least back up her words "They just wanted to talk to me Hiyori," she reassured. "don't act like a kid."

"Tch."she muttered in response.

"What is it that they need us for?" Uryuu asked their sensei. Ryou suggested that they would wait inside, but one again Hiyori disapproved. "Naw, I wanna know what these guys want."

A girl whom was standing in the line of the remaining four stepped forward. She adjusted her glasses. "My name is Kuchiki," she started. Uryuu's eyes widened at the name. "Kuchiki Rukia." she finished her introdution.

She walked to face Hiyori, whom was gritting her teeth with pent up anger. "Listen, I don' care who ya are," she slapped away the girl's hand. Rukia huffed at her sudden aggression he was trying to be mature and polite. "I just wanna know whatcha want from us." she finished.

"Hiyori-san," a deep tranquil voice called out to her. "we're trying to prevent fighting with these people. So try to hold in your anger for as long as possible, don't try starting the fire, you have absolutely no reason to do so." Sado said to her. Ryou pulled the small girl back from Rukia, and took her place.

"My name is Kunieda, Ryou Kunieda." she shook hands with the smaller girl as she introduced herself."These are my colleagues, Yasutora Sado, Ishida Uryuu and Sarugaki Hiyori." she pointed to them ash she identified them.

Rukia bowed to her. "I'm very pleased to meet you." Uryuu glared at her as their eyes met. "Some of you that is." she muttered under her breath.

She figured as being their representative, she had to take it on herself to introduce her colleagues too,"These are my colleagues, Abarai Renji, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kurosaki Ichigo."

A lanky boy next to them was shaking as if his life depended on it, he was holding an aid kit. Hiyori was staring him down, she didn't introduced him but he was clearly part of their team. He noticed it and was looking extremely nervous while doing so. "Who's the guy holdin' the first-aid kit?"

Rukia turned around, "Oh, that is Yamada Hanatarou, one of our nurses."

He waved nervously. "Hello." he said meekly.

Renji tapped Tatsuki on the shoulder. "So, are we in business?"

She winked at him "Don't worry, I'll take care of your lil' problem." she reassured her old friend. He sighed in relief, "I knew I can always count on ya."

"You can meet the rest of my students if you want to."

Just in time, Orihime came busting out into the open air, almost tripping while doing so. "GOMEN!" she yelled, exhausted from running trough the dojo. "Please don't be mad at me," she panted, "I was busy trying to find my Shun Shun Rikka and-"

"Inoue," Ishida tried to control her epical panic attack, but she kept rattling on. "Inoue!" he tried again, but failed as she started talking about her hamster.

"Hey D-cup, shut the fuck up!" Hiyori yelled right into Inoue's left ear, much to Ishida's dismay. She immediately stopped talking and stared rubbing her ear. "Why did you do that?"

"'Cause ya need ta shut the hell up when people try ta talk to ya!" Hiyori stated angrily. Orihime frowned at her statement. "That's not very nice Sarugaki-san."

"Aww, don't go all innocent bitch on me." she pleaded sarcastically. "Hey now, I'm not calling you names am I?"

Their argument got back and forward withing a matter of seconds and their teammates weren't doing anything about it. Ichigo decided to say something about it.

"Hey Renji," he called out to him. "are ya sure these people will be helping?" Kiyone agreed to this, "They could be making it a bigger problem."

Nemu placed her hand on Kiyone's shoulder, "Do not worry Kotetsu-san, Kurosaki-kun. I believe that Abarai-san knows this dojo-leader very well. I am sure that he would not come here if he would not. And these people might not be the brightest but I notice that they might be just the ones we need to solve our problem."

"I'm still not convinced." Ichigo responded.

"I think you will be once you fight them," Tatuski broke in to their converstation. "I, Lady Karate_ herself_ taught them everything they know."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** How did you like it?_

_Still R&R about the pairing thing._


	3. Oops, I did it again

_**A/N: **Enjoy, _

* * *

><p>"Hey kid, would ya stop quiverin' for a sec!" Hiyori scoffed at the boys standing next to her. "Yer makin' me angry." Hanatarou jumped slightly from the loud volume of her voice suddenly erupting from the silence.<p>

"I'm sorry Sarugaki-san." he apologized meekly, Kiyone smiled at his naive behavior around other people. He was so nervous, especially around other women then herself.

She comforted him by patting his shoulders softly. "Don't worry Hana-kun, we'll be out in a second."

He sighed with a faint blush, "Thank you." he whispered gratefully.

Sarugaki frowned, "You guys datin' or somethin'?" she asked bluntly, invading their privacy by asking such a question never mattered to her. By the way they were acting toward each other and how she talked to him, ment they were either dating or having intense feelings for each other.

Kiyone shot into denial immediately, her face as red as a cherry she waved her hands. "N-N-No No," she tried to calm herself down. "we're just friends." she reassured. The short trainer was still not convicted and felt that she was lying. Kiyone coughed softly, hiding her face from Hiyori with her hand.

"But I though you were having a relationship with Yamada-san, you told me so yourself Kiyone-san. You even told me you were in love each other _before_ you started having this relationship." Nemu stated, Ichigo sighed at her density. Nemu may be smart, but she never knew how to lie or what to and what not to say when having a conversation. She could be so blunt sometimes without even realizing what she may cause.

Bottomline; she had horrible social skills.

"Nemu is a _lil'_ outspoken at times," Ichigo said to sooth the situation, "but that doesn't matter." he continued.

They walked trough several hallways to get to the actual rooms, where the ten best karate teacher thought their students the martial arts they . The steps, the small battle cries, students falling and groaning in pain filled the air. All different sorts of sounds were made, mostly a group crying 'Left' or 'Right' in sync. It sounded more like the army instead of a dojo.

"Sarugaki-sensei?" a voice rose above the noise. At the sound of her name Hiyori stopped walking to see one of her students, "What is it?" she asked the young boy. He was short, but taller then she was. He dwarfed her by at least ten inches. "We're done doing the exercise you wanted us to do."

She paid little to no attention to him and just snorted, "Spar 'till ya burn yer arms off, that oughtta keep ya goin'." Uryuu frowned at her comment, "Are you being serious?" he asked rhetorically. "Give these children a break, they spar all day. You'll kill them if you keep doing this to them. I suggest they go home, you made them train for hours." he advised.

She took it as offence again and poked him in his shoulder blade forcing him to stumble back slightly. "Listen four-eyes. That your students are a buncha weak pussies is not my problem, 'kay?" she put her hand in front of his face, "So I suggest you teach your maggots and I teach mine. So mind yer own business, dickhole." she proceeded to threaten him with a low voice. He just stared her dead in the eyes,. Not even moving an inch. She looked up as far a she could, only accentuating how short she really is.

She turned her attention back to her student. "Do as I say." he bowed to her quickly and ran off to the rest of his team. Hiyori followed him with her eyes as he ran off.

"Seriously, you don't have to be so hard on your students." Ryou commented. She turned her head quickly. Sado agreed silently by nodding, not that she didn't expect him to agree with Ryou. She scoffed at them, she was clearly playing a losing battle. "Tch, shut up. It'll make'm stronger."

The team of Ichigo, Kiyone and Rukia stared at Renji. How the hell were these people supposed to help them out with the competition? They would already lose if it was for just teamwork, and then adding these people would be a total catastrophe.

"Let's continue walking okay, we'll be there in a sec." Tatsuki announced. Their walking continued for a few seconds, it brought them to a door that Tatsuki opened by pulling the handle. Ryou took the lead from there, it were her (and some of Uryuu's) students after all.

"This is my part of the dojo, I train my students here." she said, they all entered. Her students were already bowing to their sensei in respect. Some of them were girls, some of them were shorter then the other. But they were all equal to her.

"Good afternoon Kunieda-sensei, Sarugaki-sensei, Ishida-sensei, Yasutora-sensei, and Arisawa-hime." they welcomed their sensei in sync. Tatsuki gave Renji a soft elbow "Arisawa-hime, sounds great huh?"

He snorted, "Whatever princess bitch." he muttered under his breath. She frowned at his rude comment, but then smiled trough her frown. "Someone looks a little jealous." she babbled with a child-like pout. He growled at her, signaling her to back off.

Ryou raised her hand, signalling them to stand straight. Tatsuki walked up to her,"Since this is the biggest room we have, we'll train your candidates here." she announced to the group. Nemu raised her hand to ask a question, or rather comment. "But we are the candidates, all five of us will participate in the competition. You have to realize that we are the best five Abarai-san could find on such a short term, excluding himself. The only one you'll have to train is Kotetsu-san and Yamada-kun has to learn how to be a better nurse, which I think your nurse, Inoue-san, can help with."

"Who is the other one?" Tatsuki asked her, maybe if they could switch Kiyone for that other person...less training would be needed.

"What do you mean Arisawa-san?" The students watched in amazement as their sensei were talking to the strangers. Especially Lady Tatsuki, whom was confused at the moment... they wondered what it was all about or if they would participate in it too.

"You said 'we are the best five Renji could find on such a short term, _excluding_ himself'. Who is the other one?" she repeated. Rukia gave Renji a cold glare, she really did think he would tell the one whom would be helping them. Ichigo shook his head, it would mean so much trouble if she would refuse, then all the effort would've been for nothing. "That would be you, Arisawa-san." Rukia said nonchalantly.

Tatsuki's eyes twitched, he did it..AGAIN..

"**Renji, you motherfucker!**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Hope ya liked_

_"How did we meet each other, you ask? Well, we used to fuck around A-Lot, then we got serious, then we fucked around again. Then we broke up, and then we fucked around for a few months and after that I never saw him again..."_

_"Oh really? What was his name?"_

_"I don't remember, Michiel or summin'. Important thing is he was fan-fucking-tastic in the sack...I remember a time I couldn't walk __straight __for days."_

_"Didn't that hurt?__"_

_"Yeah...But it was worth it."- A conversation between me and a close friend.._


	4. Solution

_**A/N: **I think there are still like four or five chapters to go, I hope you like this one. I think I'm gonna make it RenTatsu, IshiRuki, IshiRyou and HanaKiyo._

_I can't pair Orihime up with anyone -yet-, I just can't._

* * *

><p>Renji received glares, glares and more glares. Mainly Tatsuki was glaring daggers in his face, she was sick of him and his idiotic actions. Some of the younger students were a little bit frightened to see their normally calm sensei flip to the tattooed man all of the sudden. It was a scary sight to see her angry, her long untamed black hair swung over her back as she walked towards him. She looked like she was about to fuck him up, anger was written on her face, even if you would stand behind her you would see this.<p>

She raised her hand over her head, and lowered it slowly, just to point at him as if she was accusing him from something. "No." she succeeded to say as serious as possible with a low voice.

He looked shocked, as if he didn't expect her to refuse, she tried not to mockingly laugh at him. Since he really needed her help, but this was going to far. "Don't be a gullible bitch." she pleaded sarcastically. Renji shook his head, he was going have to tease her into doing this.

"Oh, Arisawa-_hime_ is afraid." he snorted, "Lady Karate my ass." she stopped, widening her eyes for a split second. He was insulting her title, and normally you would get an ass kicking for that, but she knew him. He wouldn't do anything as stupid as to spat her title. He knew how serious she was about it. They stared at each other, she read his face. . . He was lying, he didn't meant it. He knew what she was capable of. She caught wind of his little plan to get her angered so she would want to prove herself. But she didn't, she was Lady Karate, nobody was better then her. And to have herself in another match because of a little teasing would be ridiculous, and proving she wasn't worthy of her title. Lady Karate was a _lady_, a calm, strong and smart lady. Maybe she isn't that lady-like but she is what is understood under the term of Lady Karate.

Hanatarou gripped his Aid-kit, this was not going well. They would even get into a fight for Renji's stupidity. Ichigo and Kiyone however were ready to fight if their leader would be attacked. Rukia was also ready for this, but Nemu was once again the smartest. She knew what it meant to be Lady Karate, so she wouldn't attack. "Calm down mina-san, she's not going to do anything." she warned quickly.

The insult to Tatsuki's title wasn't going by as fast as they thought, because Kunieda's student's didn't accept such an insult. Their small crowd of students gasped, one of them decided to stand up for their Hime. No one would talk about her in that manner, "Shut up, don't mock our Hime like that!" a lanky boy shouted, the students behind him agreed by shouting 'yeah' as loud as they could. Just to earn a small chuckle from Ichigo.

They really loved their Hime here didn't they? If Tatsuki was praised like this, he wondered what her true strength was. She was Japan's strongest in almost all fifteen categories. . . So maybe she was great help. But she just refused, and that made it all for nothing. . . Just like he expected she would.

"What're you laughing at?"

"You," he exclaimed ridiculing, "you guys act like she's fuckin' Kami herself or somethin'."

"Ichigo, don't." Rukia warned trough her teeth, even if she didn't know this woman, she knew thatid more then more then fifteen powerful looking men would worship you as they did, you had to be either royal or very strong. And calling her 'hime' was a sign of her status too, if you were the true princess of Karate. . . Better not to fuck with.

"Listen Renji, I can offer you one of my trainers. Maybe Ryou, Sado or maybe even Hiyori. But I'm not fighting myself." she tried to explain it the best way she could. Pulling her dark hair over her shoulder, twisting it into a bun. . . As if she were ready for battling, she would always pull her hair into a bun. Was she going to fight them?

"I understand," he admitted defeat, "how 'bout the second strongest?" she shook her head at his question. She had only two to offer, and the second strongest wasn't willing to cooperate, she knew that for a fact. Knowing the Quincy personally, she knew he didn't want to work with Kuchiki.

"I don't think Uryuu wants to cooperate."

Rukia nodded at this statement, she knew these Quincy as well. Needless to say the interaction between an Ishida and a Kuchiki was something to look down on. He probably hated her as much as she hated them for doing what they do. "I'm not willing to cooperate as well if they're going to bring the** Quincy**." she spat the name: Quincy. A so called _"monk of destruction" _she hated them and every way they followed and she believed she had every right to.

Ishida gritted his teeth in anger, "Don't even say it, you don't deserve to!" he wanted to attack her, but held back. Rukia glared at him, making their stare intense and almost electrifying. Sarugaki rolled her eyes at the two, so she decided not to waste anymore time watching them. Hiyori slapped him in the face with her slipper, sending him to the floor. He rubbed the gravel-like mud from his face, cursing at her under his breath.

"Hey, we don' have any time for yer fucking ancient clan-war shit!"

Ryou rushed to his side, helping him to his feet. Ishida continued wiping his pale face clean. "Hiyori, are you_ fucking_ insane?" the normally stoic girl confronted her, she was extremely angry. That was clear, it wasn't a habit for Kunieda Ryou to curse to one other like that. No matter how angry she was, she was always so polite and calm. . . But now? No, the look in her eyes clarified she was ready to kill someone, and she was right. A team was not supposed to hut each other. These were the ways they were all thought to follow.

"Uryuu-kun, are you okay?" she asked worriedly, he nodded slowly. She gave him a small hug, not entirely knowing why.

Hiyori scoffed, "Ya done acting so lovey-dovey?" Kunieda frowned, then she noticed she was still holding his hand. She quickly released him with a huge blush on her face, trying to hide her shame she covered turned around. "Sorry Ishida-san." she apologized softly.

"Anyways. . ." Tatsuki turned the attention back to herself, shaking her head. Nemu decided to speak up, "Do you think Ishida-san is able to train Kiyone-san, so we don't have to switch anyone?"

Tatsuki nodded, "See Renji, _that's_ a good idea there are people whom aren't as dimwitted as you are." the redhead sighed, she always rubbed things in his face. . . But at least they had a nice solution for the problem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I added a small romance to dizz, IshiRyou, a pairing I've liked for a **long** time. I'm still thinking about the forbidden pairing: IshiRuki._


	5. D:D

_**A/N: **IZAAAMEEEOTAKUH_

* * *

><p><em>Train the weakest<em>, as much as Hiyori hated to admit it a great idea from the uncomfortable girl with the large braid. Once again Ishida refused to work with them, so Tatsuki kindly asked her to do it, which made her psychotic side exited. Havin' another little minion under her thumb, whom would do anything she says in order to become stronger. Kiyone bolted up, as she was being observed by the shorter girl.

"Say Arisawa," she called out to Tatsuki, whom turned to her. The dirty blonde had a wide smirk plastered on her face, "How long do I have ta complete this?"

"One week." Rukia answered for her, the smirk fell as fast as it came. Only to be replaced by widened eyes, furrowed brows and dropped jaws. How in the _hell_ can you complete your training in one week? That's fucking impossible to do! Hiyori sighed, well normally she's be all up in her face for this. But Tatsuki was involved, and she owed the Hime a lot. So to just shut up and do as you're told was better. And of course easier.

"I'll start righ' away. Get the shit yer gonna need, meet me in my gym in five minutes." Kiyone nodded gratefully, that someone was willing to train her was well enough.

"I think I'll manage." Kiyone said, maybe just maybe it wasn't that hard to train with a mentally troubled dwarf. Considering the way she treated her own students was very disturbing to see though. Her boyfriend however wasn't convinced she would be alright, and whomever was. . . Isn't that smart.

"O-Only if I c-can come too." he tried to stop his nervous shivering and stuttering to sound serious, but it was an almost impossible task. It seemed like it was just in his nature to be a coward.

"What the fuck're ya talkin' 'bout kid?"

He frowned, he wasn't angry but dedicated. He wouldn't stop trying until they would let him go, "If Kiyone-chan gets hurt, I want to be there to help her."

"It's okay Hana-kun, you'll have to focus on your own training with Inoue-san." he had to get better at tending wounds, and had to increase his knowledge about the whole healing process itself. And Orihime was the best person to help. She patted his head lovingly.

Their sudden lovey-dovey-ness was surprising to everyone, especially Tatsuki. While Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the scene, Rukia found it kinda cute that the normally nervous boy was so caring for his girlfriend.

Nemu and Ryou just stood there and stared with their normal melancholic expression, like nothing was going on. With a small slide Tatsuki made her way over to the leader, poking him with her elbows in his side.

"Renji where did you find these fucking people?"

"Honestly, I don' know."

* * *

><p>"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" a high voice yelled out loud in between punches to the air. The sweat on her forehead made the thick strands of blond hair stick to her face. Guiding her group she showed them the basic martial arts movements, she walked around as the group imitated her.<p>

"Ichi! Ni! San! Shi!" Kiyone tried her best to keep up with the speed (out of all, she was probably doing best) of the motions, but it was simply to hard. It was awfully ridiculous how much Hiyori made them train. As if they were fucking soldiers, Sarugaki disciplined them. She wondered how her students could ever handle this woman as their sensei.

_Jeez, I'm dying here. I can't. . . do. . . this anymore._

"Sarugaki-san," she breathed out. The pain she felt was almost impossible to handle. Sarugaki however was still busy doing push ups with one hand. She walked up to her slowly, which wasn't a good plan. Since Hiyori was -supposedly- always on guard.

"Saruga-haa!" with a swift kick to the feet, Kiyone was on the floor. Flat on her face, trying to get up. Sarugaki hovered over her, looking down on her both literally and figuratively

"Yer a weak maggot!" she spat at the blonde on the floor, with slight fear and confusion Kiyone stared up into her angry brown eyes. The deep frown plastered on her face accentuated her anger. "All of ya Seireitei-students think yer so good. Ya think yer the fuckin' best 'round dontcha?"she pulled the taller girl up by her collar, all the way up. To have her hover above the ground, and so having her feet at least two inches above the ground. Hiyori held her up with ease, the sleeves of her red jogging suit rolled up to her elbows as she did so.

"Please put me down Sarugaki-san." even in hands of someone whom could harm her, she still remained as calm and polite as ever.

"Come back when yer ready f'r real trainin'," she let her go, returning to her own training.

They've been training for just one hour, Jesus Christ. Hiyori had very high standards, it certainly seemed that way. What the hell did her student do to keep being taught by her? Maybe they brought her some kind of sacred artifact out a ancient Egyptian tomb, who knows?

"Then I_ will_ return tomorrow."

* * *

><p>As The two leaders waved off their team members leave to go home at the end of the day, Tatsuki turned to her old friend. She had a lot of questions to ask him, and they were important too<p>

"Renji, you do realize that Kuchiki and Ishida will get int a fight?"

Renji nodded nonchalantly, as if it didn't matter. The two could possibly get into a fight with serious intents to kill each other. A Quincy and a Kuchiki, very bad combination. Much like children and drugs, but somehow worse. Their ancient clan wars could really fuck the whole plan up, both being as stubborn as they were. They wouldn't give up.

"Who cares? I'll get Ichigo ta talk to Rukia, and you talk to the lil' pale guy with the glasses." he said, referring of Uryuu of course. She rolled her eyes at his comment, a very mean comment though. But she_ had_ to admit Uryuu was all of the above.

She shrugged, "Hey, you do know you have to repay me somehow?" Ah crap, maybe she had some other ridiculous way of letting him pay off his debts. Some were nice, some were humiliating and some were just downright wrong. He hoped for something easy and less painful this time.

"How do I do that?"

"Same as last time."

"Oh. . . Where do we find the bedroom?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **I NEED HELP WIFF PAIRAAANAGS_


	6. Annotation

**_Author's_**_** Note: **This is a quick note that this story is on hiatus until my writers block is dissolved in my brain-liquids._

_-Love TakaMaki_


End file.
